<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4: Somnophilia | Face Sitting by Harlow (Damien)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821780">Day 4: Somnophilia | Face Sitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow'>Harlow (Damien)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Fluff, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kendrick has two eyes bc he lost the other one after college, Kinktober 2020, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Surprisingly vanilla sex, more like attempted somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College is always exhausting, and Kendrick's no stranger to that. His roommate his final year, Kalise, takes a tiny bit of advantage of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Aasimar Character(s)/Original Changeling Character(s), Original Aasimar Character(s)/Original Elf Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4: Somnophilia | Face Sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kendrick rubbed his eyes, exhausted after a long day spent in the library after classes. He’d gotten the hang of most of his Bardic spells, his violin by his side at all times, but he still struggled with looking elegant while linking his movements to the somatic components of spells that didn’t particularly lend themselves to violin flourishes. He had the tambourine buried in his trunk, the old wood beaten up but still beautiful, but he had chosen the violin as his signature instrument for this persona, and he was always hesitant to cross his personas and masks at all, lest people draw conclusions.</p><p>He slid his hand along his door, the old wood swinging in before he could even get to the door knob. His roommate, an especially petite Aasimar, answered the door in her nightgown, clearly having been asleep before he had shambled his way down the hall. “Good evening, Mister Elrora. What brings you to my humble abode at this late hour of night?”</p><p>He sighed at her, exhaustion the only reason he let himself be so rude. “Kalise, I am literally so tired that I’m pretty sure I’m gonna die if I don’t lay down within the next three minutes,” he told her as he brushed past her, his cloak and pack dropping at the door. He heard her tut, picking up after him, but he couldn’t muster the energy to care. “I’m pretty sure the pack will be fine if I leave it there, it’s not like you’re the one that’ll trip over it.” He undid his pants, letting them fall from his narrow hips as he pulled his feet out of his ankle boots, leaving them both on the floor. He undid half the buttons on his shirt, peeling it from his arms carefully and letting it also ride down over his hips before it fell to the ground. “Wake me up when the world ends and not a second sooner,” he said, burying himself under his blanket. He was out like a light immediately, not hearing her tut as she tossed his laundry into the hamper.</p><p>—*—</p><p>Kendrick shifted in his bed, feeling something warm and heavy on his hips. He was too tired to wake fully, exhaustion settled on him like a blanket much heavier than whatever was going on. The weight lessened, and suddenly he felt a hand on his cock, guiding it out of his underwear and stroking it. “Seriously?” he asked, his voice raspier than normal. “I’m half dead, Kali.”</p><p>He heard her giggle, then felt the warmth of her pushing herself down on his cock, forcing every inch into her. “Ohh, Gods, that’s fine by me, Ken. Just go back to sleep, I’ve got it from here.”</p><p>He yawned, rubbing his eyes and the light stubble on his face. “Yeah, don’t mind the vice grip on your dick, Kendrick, just go back to sleep,” he mocked her, rubbing his face again. “Were you just gonna ride my corpse then go to class?”</p><p>She laughed loudly, slapping a hand down on his bare chest. “Stop, you’re not dead, just dead tired.” She leaned on her hands, raising herself up slightly then dropping back down. “Gods, it’s like your prick expands to fill me perfectly!” she squealed, bouncing on it again.</p><p>He opened his eyes more, checking her out. Her long, thin braid was wrapped up into a lazy bun, starting to fall from how hard she slammed herself down. Other than her jewelry, she was completely bare, her skin glowing under the magic lights she’d conjured. Her breasts weren’t particularly large, just enough to jiggle as she rode him, but the tiny silver chain and pendant dangling between them drew his eyes, as always. He grabbed her hips, planting his feet on the bed as he thrust up into her hard, meeting her movements with his own. “This isn’t the worst way I’ve been woken up, at least.”</p><p>She let her head drop forward, the braid falling loose down her back. “I’m glad?” she asked, her breath coming out in huffs already. “I need to work out more,” she said, her movements becoming more slow and jerky.</p><p>He grabbed her tight, rolling them over so he could pound into her. “Always making more work for me, Kali,” he teased her, nuzzling his face into where her neck meets her shoulder. “It’s a good thing you feel so good to fill,” he told her.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him, her voice loud in his ear as she moaned. “It’s so good for me too,” she told him, turning her face away from his.</p><p>He kissed over her neck and shoulder as he kept thrusting into her, moving down to kiss his way across her breasts. He brought his hand down to rub her thighs, kneading the soft skin there. “Tell me what you need,” he told her. His hand worked its way up her thigh, finding his way to her clit as he straightened up some. “I want to make you feel good.”</p><p>The second he started rubbing her clit and resumed giving her deep strokes, her eyes shut tight, her moans rising in both pitch and volume to an almost painful level. “Baby, just like that! That’s what I need!” she begged. She dug her hands into the pillow half under her head, pulling it closer.</p><p>He leaned forward again, licking a line up her neck to just below her ear. He nipped her unpierced lobe, panting into her ear. He knew she was used to never hearing him curse, so he grinned to himself as he spoke. “Do you like the way I fuck my cock deep into your tight little pussy?” He felt her back arch, his hand still working at her clit and he tried to keep thrusting into her, slowed by how tight she got as she orgasmed.</p><p>She clung to him, her voice raising to a shriek before it dropped to just panting, her arms falling loosely next to her. “Gods, Ken, I didn’t know you even knew how to dirty talk.”</p><p>He laughed, burying his face back into her shoulder. “I didn’t know how you’d react, to be honest,” he said, trying not to laugh too loudly. “I felt stupid, and I almost stopped half way through.” He pressed a light kiss where his mouth was, then leaned up to get off of her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder and rolling him off. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, Ken, or I’d absolutely stop giving you pity pussy.” She yelped as he pulled her closer, trying to hit his chest with her arms caught by her side. “Stop it, you dick, let me go!” she said, her voice turning into a shriek as he tickled her.</p><p>He grinned up at her, his hair a mess but still looking cute somehow. “There’s no pity, you love me.” He stopped tickling her, instead grabbing her braid and tickling her with the end of it. “Now, one of us actually has classes today. Go get cleaned up, I’ve got something to handle.”</p><p>She snorted, pushing up from him. “I can at least help you, my classes aren’t for a while yet.” When he let her go, she climbed up him, turned around to face his legs, and dropped her pussy on his mouth. “But you’ll have to help me again,” she told him, her thighs tensing as he stuck his tongue out.</p><p>He grabbed her hips, tracing his tongue over her clit and then down, licking up the wetness from her first orgasm. The second she leaned down and took his cock in her mouth, he let out a groan, his tongue moving faster.</p><p>She stroked him quickly, her tongue exploring just the head of his cock as she sucked on it, knowing he had to be close. One hand snaked down, rubbing his hips and thighs on her way to cupping his balls and teasing them, earning her clit a particularly spirited suck. She squirmed, unable to really move with how firmly he was holding her hips.</p><p>He kept his mind focused on her, trying to get her another orgasm at least before he came, but it was difficult. Her squirming made eating her out more about chasing her pussy, experience and his arm strength the only thing that kept her from squirming right off his face. He panted loudly, his mouth open as he let her grind against his tongue more than actually putting in effort. He was close, and the light tugs on his balls were helping a little too much. He wrapped his arms around her thighs instead, yanking her back and holding her as firmly as he could, and buried his face. He was determined to at least get her most of the way there.</p><p>She flicked her braid aside, removing her hand from his cock to instead swallow him down completely. It only took two quick bobs of her head before he came, making her cough as she struggled to swallow properly. She kept her hand on his balls, sliding her mouth off until she was just holding the tip between her lips. She sucked to get every last drop, then let his cock pop from her mouth as she sat up, swinging her leg off from over his face. “Alright, let me turn around at least so you can focus properly.” She rested just over his collarbones instead, waiting for him to settle and seem more comfortable, then she sat back on his face. “You’ll make someone very, very happy some day, Ken.” she told him, her fingers toying with his hair.</p><p>He wrapped his arms back around her thighs, keeping her pressed against his mouth as he teased her, this angle more familiar for him. He let his mouth pop off her clit and slurped at her labia, his sounds quiet in comparison to her moaning. He looked up and saw her with her head thrown back, her hands squeezing her own thighs as she tried to grind against his mouth, held in place.</p><p>She yanked his hair roughly, making his breath catch as he kept slurping at her pussy, her voice gone thin and high as she came again, Kendrick’s nails digging into her thighs lightly, giving her just enough pain to stop smothering him. She threw herself sideways, nearly falling off the bed before he grabbed her and helped her turn. She laid next to him, snuggling up close. “Good morning, handsome,” she told him, still out of breath.</p><p>He squeezed her waist, pulling her in close. “Good morning, Kali,” he said, nuzzling her. “You’re gonna be late for your class if you don’t hurry up, though.”</p><p>She huffed, curling up closer and throwing an arm and a leg over him. “It’s not like I’ll get kicked out if I sleep in and miss one class, Kendrick, you’re such a stick in the mud,” she told him. “I mean, have you ever missed a class, Mr. Perfect Student?”</p><p>They heard a fist bang on their door, followed by a particularly unamused Satyr girl calling through the door, “Can you two ever fuck quietly? I think Kali woke the whole campus, never mind the block that’s definitely awake!” She stomped her way back to her room, her hooves clicking on the hard wood and the muttered curses trailed away with them.</p><p>Kendrick shook with suppressed laughter, trying his hardest not to break down into giggles. “Kali, I think you got called out enough, you better go. Rionna isn’t gonna cover for you if she’s that mad.”</p><p>She sighed, rolling out of bed and to her feet. “Fine, nerd, I’ll leave you alone,” she said, her hand flicking as she summoned her invisible servant and cleaned herself. “I swear, you’re no fun,” she grumbled, picking up the clothes held out to her and dressing quickly, checking the timepiece on the desk again.</p><p>He watched her dress as he laid in bed, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smirk. “You weren’t screaming that a minute ago. Enjoy your class though, and try not to think about me too much.” He adjusted his boxers, then threw his blanket back over himself. “I’ll be here when you get back, probably,” he trailed off, getting comfortable again. He let her kiss his cheek, blinking lazily at her.</p><p>She smiled down at him, her braid laid across him. “I’ll be back soon, don’t you worry. Then we’ll snuggle naked, alright?” At his nod, she patted his cheek and then left the room, her unseen servant trailing behind her, carrying her pack and supplies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>